Jasper's Ultimate Oopsie
by tarynmunchkin
Summary: Jasper isn't paying attention when he uses his "power" and controlls Bella's emotion. That's all I'll say. A one-shot.


**This is a pretty random fanfic that I thought up one night as I was walking into my room, thinking about something weird like chips or something. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm not putting anything else here because it's only a one-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

"What if we're stuck here forever?" Bella cried. The way she was overreacting was really starting to get on Jaspers' nerves, which is not an easy thing to do.

They had gotten lost in the forest about an hour ago. Apparently Jaspers' sense of direction was not up to standard and Bella, obviously, was not much help.

They were on a walk with the others, much to Bella's dismay, and simply had gotten separated without either of them noticing. Now they were stuck somewhere in the middle of a forest, with no form of communication for any kind of help. And Bella was, slowly but surely, driving Jasper over the edge.

"Bella, we'll be fine," he said in a soothing voice. "They're probably already looking for us. They'll find us soon."

_Please be soon_, he thought to himself.

Edward had banned Jasper from using his 'special talent' on Bella, which Jasper still didn't really understand. He figured Edward knew what he was doing but her moaning was really becoming a bit much.

Bella stopped her pacing and went to sit on a low rock. Jasper leaned against a tree, happy at the loss of the repetitive motion of Bella's pacing.

She put her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees, leaving her eyes exposed to stare at the forest floor. The sight of the moss covered dirt made her groan, which made Jasper twitch.

"What if they never find us?" Bella moaned, not looking up from the floor.

"They will," Jasper replied, trying desperately to defuse the situation.

"But what if they don't?" she said, oblivious to his pained expression.

Jasper decided to go with it, knowing that any argument he would make would be shot down.

"If worse comes to worst," he said, "we will start waking and hope we find something familiar, like a road, to get an overall idea of which direction we should go."

"We're doomed!" Bella shouted, flinging her head back to face at the sky.

That was it. The last straw. Poor Jasper just couldn't take any more of her whining! She was driving him insane. He didn't care how mad Edward would get; he was, officially, at his wits end.

Bella, all of the sudden, felt a lot better. Almost like she wanted to stay lost, forever...with Jasper, alone.

She looked over at Jasper, who was smiling happily now that he didn't have to put up with the incessant whining. He was staring up at the clouded-over sky in bliss.

Bella smiled too, seeing how happy he was. She looked at his timeless eyes, at his hair, at his perfect mouth, even at his hands hanging loosely at his sides. She'd never realised how beautiful he actually was, she had always been so distracted by Edward, but now that she thought about it... Jasper was much better looking than Edward.

"Hey, Jasper?" she asked, getting up from her rock and taking a few steps toward him.

"Yes?" he asked in return, confused. Had he done something wrong? The way she was looking at him was not exactly right. There was a new sort of admiration in her eyes, the same kind Alice had when she looked at him, but...oh no.

"Nothing," Bella said, "Just... I never saw..." She trailed off, not particularly sure what she wanted to say.

Jasper shrugged his back off the tree trunk, not as relaxed as before. Bella was slowly closing the distance between them, and it was making him very uneasy. He was weighing his options, constant complaining or this?

But, before he could come to a conclusion, Bella put both her hands on his chest and pushed him up against the same tree he had just been leaning against. Jasper was too shocked to resist, even with how weak the push was.

She gave him a brief smile before pressing her lips up against his. He was shocked so it took a while for him to register her smell. She was too close.

I will spare you the gruesome details, but I can tell you that Edward and the others picked a 'good' time to find Bella and Jasper.

And this was how Bella's life abruptly and unexpectedly ended and what caused Edward to disown Jasper.

**So what did you think? Please R&R? It would make me so happy. Remember: any reviews are appreciated. So welcome all flamers and idiots!!!!!!! I would say "all flamers and idiots alike" but that would be an insult to flamers everywhere. But I'm being serious about reviewing, so please?**


End file.
